


Sight

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel sight, Fallen Cas (first time), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' sight is different when he's an angel, to when he is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

His eyes flitted everywhere as though trying to take in three sights at once. 

They greedily drank in the sights - London, Paris, Tokyo - all flooded his senses, memories, Castiel is unsure whose, feeding the angel sights he’d never seen. 

Cas’ body ached, as it always did, when taking up a new vessel, joints stiff and unused, unexplored. Unpleasant.

——— 

When Cas fell, he saw things like a human for the first time. 

It was a lot more simpler, viewing things like a human - it was like watching a 2D movie directly after watching a 3D one. Basic. But much easier. Cas preferred it, in some ways, over angel sight. Though he wouldn't say that he didn’t want it back. He missed it, even though it was more complex. It was confusing - to explain, at least - but it made understanding things slightly easier. 

Cas disliked not understanding so easily. 

He somewhat enjoyed being human, but he missed being an angel more.


End file.
